Epic Winter Trailer
The Epic Winter Trailer is the first webisode from the Epic Winter webisode selection and the trailer for the Epic Winter special. Summary When a spell threatens Crystal's family, the Snow King casts an endless blizzard over the land. Crystal turns to the only people who can stop the forever after snowstorm: the powerful princesses of Ever After High! Together, the fairytale friends adventure for the legendary Winter Rose, so they can lift the curse and make this the most Epic Winter forever after! Transcript Milton Grimm: Attention students, classes are dismissed. For Ever After High's first ever summer snow day. Group of students: Yay! Yippii! Wohoo! Milton Grimm: Oh! Male narrator: Winter. Jillian Beanstalk: Is it known global warning? Blondie Lockes: We may never know! Male Narrator: Comes early. Ashlynn Ella: Crystal, what ever after are we gonna do about this weather? Crystal Winter: It's my parents. They haven't been themselves lately. Especially my dad. Snow King: Mwahahaha. I will put all of you on ice! Crystal Winter: Dad please, you're not seeing things clearly! Daring Charming: Man, who invited 'that' guy? Male narrator: Now... Briar Beauty: Crystal's dad, the snow king, we think he might be cursed. Crystal Winter: I can't go back without a cure! Male Winter Fairy: He's on a evil roll! Male narrator: To save Crystal's parents... Crystal Winter: We have to help them! Or this wicked winter will last forever! Ashlynn Ella: We'll get to the bottom of this curse! Faybelle Thorn: You wouldn't survive in this blizzard wearing 'those' rags. Rosabella Beauty: Whoa! Ha ha! She sparkelized our dresses! Male Narrator: These princesses will have to search the world... Blondie Lockes: Road trip! Crystal Winter: Hang on friends, we can do this! But only together. Apple White: Daring? What happened to you? You're a beast! Daring Charming: Don't look at me! I'm hideous! Faybelle Thorn: Oo! Plot twist! Male Narrator: It's time... Crystal Winter: I have to stop them. Blondie Lockes: Crystal Winter is on fire! Male Narrator: For the powerful princesses to have one more epic adventure. Male Winter Monster: Behold the power of winter! Crystal Winter: Ugh! Students: Hooray! Blondie Lockes: Will Crystal and her rescue team end this wicked winter? Stay tuned and stay toasty! Crystal Winter: Join me, and heal the world. Male Narrator: In all new season i the Netflix original series Ever After High Epic Winter. Daring Charming: It's okay! I'm still handsome! Just in a more... furry way. Male Narrator: Available exclusively on Netflix on August fifth. Gallery Epic Winter Trailer - miles announcement.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - alistair, lizzie, bunny, swan, sparrow rejoice.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - Grimm snow.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - excited briar and ash.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - duchess on ice and blondie show.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - ash and briar.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - crystal, ash, briar, blondie in briars room.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - crystal.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - evil parents.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - evil Snow King.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - farras shows the room.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - Madam Yaga.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - evil fairies.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - lizzie, kitty and melody in blizzard.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - Snow King power.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - Snow King gone mad.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - daring snowman who let that dude in.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - crystal, ash, farrah, boy, briar, blondie, yaga.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - maid marian other in blizzard.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - Blondie, crystal, ash.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - Briar, Crystal, Blondie, ash somewhere.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - apple.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - rosabella reveals daring.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - rosabella daring beast.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - bo beep holly, poppy, nina, justine, jillian.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - ramona making snow wolf.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - random maddie.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - new villain.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - some female winter monster.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - faybelle turns wintery.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - faybelle spells girls.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - crystal, ash, rosabella, briar blondie winter fashion.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - faybelle.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - crystal, yaga.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - rollercoaster horror.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - faybelle plot twist.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - faybelle, blondie, crystal, ash, briar, darella.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - hero crystal.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - penguins, blondie, ash, briar.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - some winter monster.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - crystal wand powers.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - rollercoaster.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - crystal on her throne.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - save the world.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - rosabella daring is still handsome.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - Daring in a furry way.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - farrah, hunter, daring, apple, melody hallway.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - bunnistair, raven, maddie, apple, kitty milton.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - ash and briar introduces crystal.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - Blondies cast.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - jillumpry, hopper.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - crystal nerf gun time.jpg Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:Trailers Category:Epic Winter Webisodes Category:Epic Winter Pages